Masoquismo
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Él le ilumina la vida y no lo sabe, no se da cuenta. A veces, a Misa le gustaría que se tomara la molestia de oirla respirar, como cuando ella lo oye a él y piensa que su vida es más feliz porque Light está allí y respira. -Light/Misa-


Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío.

Nota: Corresponde al cap. 27 (creo).  
Matemos a Drehn, porque es su culpa que yo vuelva a ver Death Note. Toda su culpa.

Masoquismo.

Misa como saber, sabe muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando se inspira, porque entonces, piensa más que de costumbre; de hecho, simplemente piensa (aunque no le guste pensar porque para eso está Ligth, que se encarga de todo, y porque generalmente no pasan cosas buenas cuando se le cruzan dos ideas juntas).

Sabe que el labial rojo le queda muy bien, porque contrasta con su piel pálida; sabe que una sonrisa y una linda canción son el mejor remedio para el dolor en el pecho que hace que se te inunden los ojos; sabe que tiene que cortarse el cabello uno de estos días porque aunque Light no lo diga, ella sabe que le gustaba más antes.  
Y sabe que Light no la quiere.

Lo sabe porque lo ve en sus ojos, en la indiferencia de sus manos, en la frialdad de su voz cuando se dirige a ella. E incluso, sabe que no le habla a ella, le habla al segundo Kira.

Sabe que no importará el vestido que se ponga hoy, o que compre lencería nueva, porque Light nunca se fija en eso; él no sabe, no se da cuenta. No la ve cuando la mira, y ella lo sabe.

Lo sabe y sonríe, y se pone sus lentes de sol para salir, le pide que vayan a tomar un café y lo ve meditar, lo _sabe_ lejos, pensando en el próximo movimiento de Kira.  
Y luego regresan. A veces ella habla, entonces, él finge que la escucha y ella finge que le cree; él sigue pensando, ella está casi cansada, pero se abraza a los momentos con Light, que le iluminan la vida (y él no lo sabe, no se da cuenta).

Y puede que algún día él la mire, y la vea cuando la mire.  
(Ella espera ese día todos los días.) El día en el cual ella se cepille el cabello como todas las noches, y él, sentado a los pies de la cama, como todas las noches, extienda su mano hacia ella y la invite a acompañarlo en su silencio, en su sentarse a los pies de la cama.

Y él dejaría de estar simplemente sentado a los pies de la cama y quizás la bese. Le bese los labios, con la suavidad ausente que lo caracteriza; y seguramente no será un error, porque él lo tendrá todo muy calculado, cómo no. La sujetará por la cintura, acariciándola por sobre la ropa, besándola como se besan los novios, las personas que se quieren, que están juntas porque se elijen mutuamente.

Sus dedos dibujarán el recorrido de su piel sobre su cuerpo, y si él alguna vez la vio, entonces estará dibujando otro cuerpo sobre su cuerpo, un cuerpo ajeno a ella, y quizás el cuerpo que él crea con los dedos coincida con el cuerpo de Misa; y entonces Light va a aprender a Misa como Misa lo conoce a Light –lo de ella ya es un hecho–.

Pero ella no necesita esa sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos, desaparecerse debajo de su cuerpo y el clímax para estar feliz con Light, se conforma simplemente con que él se tumbe en la cama y la deje apoyarse contra su pecho blanco y frío –como todo él–, y que ambos escuchen la respiración del otro.  
Cuánto le gustaría que un día Light se tomara la jodida molestia de oírla respirar, oírla _de verdad_ respirar, como cuando ella lo oye a él y se sabe tan afortunada, y piensa que su vida es más feliz porque Light está allí y respira.

Le encantaría que él le acaricie el cabello y se diera cuenta de que es suave al tacto, y que no tiene nudos porque se esfuerza cepillándolo; que cuando se quita el maquillaje o luce un vestido nuevo él le diga que se ve linda igual, que le queda bien; que le desee unas buenas noches antes de dormir porque le nace hacerlo y no por cortesía.

Ella espera todo eso y lo entiende en su ausencia, en la falta, porque él está ocupado. Pero cuando Kira tenga el control del mundo y el mundo sea mejor, quizás el suyo también mejore un poquito. O quizás ella ya no esté para entonces, pero lo ayuda y lo espera lo mismo.

Sonríe de todas formas y se cuelga de su brazo y le dice que lo quiere, con su voz melodiosa y su rostro contra la camisa preferida de Light, y toda ella es luz y risas contagiosas.

Ahí está él, diciendo que _quiere_ que lo acompañe a Los Ángeles, iluminándole la vida de nuevo, sin darse cuenta.

–Sí, tal vez necesite tus ojos esta vez. –dice, aunque a él no le importa que ella no pueda escoger entre el rojo y el azul a la hora de hacer las maletas. Él no la ve ahora, de nuevo.

Y ella lo abraza, lo estruja, le agradece y está tan contenta de todos modos, porque viajarán juntos. Porque él le ha pedido que viajen juntos, los dos, porque él _quiere_ que viajen juntos. Aunque no puede evitar sonreírse con tristeza y guardar los dos, el rojo y el azul en las maletas y tener sus cinco minutos religiosos de sinceridad.

Después de todo, sabe que Light no la quiere.


End file.
